Ten Moments of Evin and Miri
by Zako Lord of Randomnessness
Summary: Ten drabbles inspired by ten songs. Ten moments in the Evin/Miri dynamic


**Miri, Evin, The Queen's Riders, Corus, Tortall, Legann, and any other recognizable figures are the exclusive property of Tamora Pierce. I have simply borrowed them for my own (and hopefuly your) amusement. **

**This was really popular awhile back, and I figured I might as well limp after the bandwagon.  
**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**18****th**** Floor Balcony- Blue October  
**

They are separated often for months at a time. Whenever they return to Corus, the reunion is always a happy one. (Excepting when they are mad at one another) The first time they were separated, they spent several evenings catching up. They'd missed each other, even though she found his jokes extremely annoying, and he claimed that she was too contrary for her own good. He knew that he would be called away again soon. His group had been lazing about for several days, and she had just arrived. Neither wanted to sleep, but both were exhausted. She yawned, and reclined against his stomach.

"You're comfy." She muttered as she drifted off.

**The Reason- Hoobastank  
**

It was strange. He'd joined the Riders on George's advice, figuring it would be something interesting for him to do. He'd never expected to find that he loved the life, or the people in it. Miri especially was a shock. Never before had someone been able to laugh at all of his jokes, and he was extremely grateful to have her around. When his thoughts on Miri first began to change, he dove into relationships with the court ladies, getting into trouble. Trouble that Miri was always willing enough to drag him out of, even if she did use a little more force than was strictly necessary. He hadn't meant for it to hurt her, and it took him the longest time to realize that it _was_. He felt like the biggest fool in the world at that moment, and he swore to himself that he would never hurt Miri again.

**It Sucks-Skye Sweetnam  
**

It had been a shock to her, the feel of soft lips on her own. Her eyes had snapped open and Evin had pulled back, blushing with shame.  
"Sorry, I-" She stared at him uncomprehendingly. Why had he done that? He was involved with that _Lady_, the blonde with brown eyes, who had come to Corus a month back. But this was _Evin_, she'd been friends with him for years, she liked him, perhaps more than she should, since he was just her friend. It was an impossible dream. When she­­ said nothing, and the long moment of silence stretched on, Evin fled. Miri stood, brushing at her eyes impatiently—damn allergies—as she strode off to the stables, intent upon riding until her head was clear and she figured out if she should kill Evin, or kiss him again.

**Nightfalling-The City Drive **

It was one of the worst parts of being a Rider. Evin and Miri were the best of friends and worked amazingly well together, they had few arguments, but when they did, no one wanted to be caught in the crossfire. Hard glares and uncomfortable silences would follow, sometimes for weeks. The worst one lasted nearly three months and no one was ever quite sure what had sparked it.

**Broken- Seether ft. Amy Lee  
**

The worst part of the Battle of Port Legann, they agreed later, was the not knowing. They had no way to know if the other would make it through the battle, or if their other friends would make it. On the ground, it was almost impossible to tell if they were even winning until near the very end. They wished they could have been fighting side by side, as they had at Pirate's Swoop, but they were Group Leaders now, and there orders kept them far apart. It was harder to break out of the gloom that always settled over her when she killed men, and he found that he missed her laughter, when the battle was over, missed the startled look on her face, but mostly, he missed knowing that they had both survived.

**Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects  
**

Her green eyes were guarded when he approached her. She has missed his company, but she would never tell him that.

"I missed you," he said. She said nothing, and he began to babble, spilling out that he hadn't been thinking when it had happened, and that it hadn't meant anything. He stopped suddenly, and watches as her face hardened even more. She turned from him and he knew he had made a mistake. All in the name of keeping a secret.

**Here I Am- Bryan Adams **

Her family was relatively prosperous, he was surprised to find. She could have easily made a good marriage, an easy life among merchants and the fishermen of Blue Harbor. She smiles when he asks what she would have done if she hadn't gone for the Riders.

"Died of boredom." She asks him what he would have done, but cuts him off when the story becomes too elaborate. "I doubt that you _ever_ would've been made the King of Maren."

"I can dream can't I?" He winks at her, and she laughs.

**El Tango de Roxanne- From the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack  
**

He was surprised at the sick feeling in his stomach when Miri showed up to the Rider's Midwinter Ball with a young man from the city. He watched them the entire night, and couldn't quite rid himself of the feeling that he was going to be sick.

"Jealous, sir?" He glares at the trainee, wondering yet again if he and Miri had _ever_ that bad.

**Fairytale- Sara Bareilles  
**

With a final parting glare, Miri stormed from the tavern, the man she had come with covered in the ale that had previously occupied her tankard. She had been hoping that this relationship would turn out differently. Stubbornly, she still wanted her fairytale prince, as cliché as it may have bee. She would never settle for the next best thing. She shoved away the images her mind was forming, an image that involved a certain blond male, who had made himself a permanent nuisance in her life since day she had met him.

**We Belong- Pat Benatar **

He knew her best out of everyone, but she had to draw the line somewhere. They loved each other in a _platonic_ way, and they never could have survived each other this long without that love. She just had no idea why everyone insisted that they belonged together. She didn't even understand her own feelings towards him until the kiss. Despite the taint of Lady Whatshername, it had been… pleasant. When he kissed her again, years later, fire had erupted in her veins, and she could no longer deny it. She loved him in the way that the bards sung about. Evin smiled at her, and brushed back a strand of her hair.

"We're idiots," she said, burying her face in his chest.  
"Yes, I know."


End file.
